


Vermilion

by Bearfeat



Series: Spectrum [16]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, I don't want to write smut all the time hey look there's a dick in my mouth, I smoke too much in these stories, I'm a roadie on a steel horse I ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 14:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8165743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: OC gets to make herself useful.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what this is. There's a big piece coming up, so I wanted to write a short part for now with not too much sex, and mainly story, but then this happened. Oh, well.

‘You just lifted that?’

‘Huh?’ I turned around to find Jack, staring at me with disbelief.

‘You just lifted that large crate of beer, one-handed, out of the car inside and onto the kitchen counter?’

A little puzzled, I looked at my hands, and back to her.

‘Er… yes? I guess I did?’

‘Why didn’t you fucking tell me you were strong?’

‘Er…’ before I could really find an answer to that somewhat unorthodox question, Jack had grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me outside, and towards a group of men who were chatting and smoking.

‘This is Chicago.’ She said, throwing me in front of them. ‘New girl. She’s going to roadie with us tonight.’

‘Alright.’ One of the guys, with long hair and a kind face, said. ‘If you say so, Jackie.’

‘I do.’ Jack hissed, and she walked off.

 

‘But I had her down for PR!’ Red complained, as we left an hour later to help build up the stage.

‘Tough.’ Was all Jack would answer. I didn’t know if she referred to me, being tough enough to roadie, or telling Red to let it go.

 

I found the work surprisingly relaxing. Working at the theater back home had given me some sense of what everything was and where it sort of needed to go, but I was gratefully taking orders and carrying stuff to places. I helped tape down cables and plug in amps. Jack and the others nodded at me with content in passing. There was hardly a moment of stress and everyone was so kind. When the backdrop of the stained glass was finally erected, I watched the stage from a couple of feet away, a sunny tingle in my brain.

 

The minutes ticked away and most of the things I could do were done. When I walked backstage again, one of the guys gave me a handful of drumsticks.

‘What… er, what do you want me to do with these?’ I asked him, looking at the symbol of the Earth ghoul on the wood.

‘They’re drumsticks. Go place them near the drums.’ And the man was off.

A little unsure of where to put them, I stepped onto the higher part of the stage where the drumkit was. I heard a cough behind me.

‘Oh, hi there!’ I greeted the man behind me. ‘Where do you want these?’

‘Just hand them over, I’ll put them away for you.’ I recognized him as the drummer and he gave me a kind wink as he took the sticks, jumped off the higher part of the stage and placed them next to the bass-drum. I walked off, but he called me back.

‘Chicago, right?’ Earth said. We had met that night on the tour bus, but I hadn’t really talked to anyone. Most attention went to welcoming Omega back on the tour.

‘Yep!’

‘Thanks for giving us a hand! Don’t forget to have a drink with us after the show!’

‘Okay!’

 

With a big smile on my face I floated off the stage. I found Jack outside, quite unsurprisingly with a cigarette in her hand. She offered me one as I stood next to her.

‘Good?’ she said, lighting a small flame.

‘Yes.’ I said. ‘Thanks for this.’ We listened to the chatter of people at the other side of the building: a long line had formed at the door already. It was slowly getting dark. Since Jack wasn’t really a talker, and I didn’t know if she’d appreciate my chatter, we smoked in silence. I didn’t mind. I was still glowing from being useful.

 

We stood next to each other, smoking and nodding at the occasional passer-by, until the chatter of the crowd faded and the opening band started playing. I asked her a few technical questions and her answers were short, but helpful. She seemed to be enjoying teaching me. I wanted to propose going back inside to get ourselves a beer, but at that moment the band, masked and in full costume, came around the corner and an embarrassing pang of adrenaline spread through my body.

 

I felt the blood rush to my cheeks as the men in black walked by in slow-motion. I wasn’t really sure what got me star-struck at that moment, but I felt weak in the knees when Papa winked and greeted us.

‘Ladies.’ He said, in a dark voice. Jack gave him a nod, and the other ghouls nodded back. Streetlight reflected on the moving silver. My eyes traced up over the chest of the ghoul who came to a halt in front of me. Wide shoulders, silver mask, bright blue eyes shining behind it. Whoo.

‘I think I forgot how fucking handsome you look in that suit.’ I stammered to Omega. I could tell from his eyes he smiled behind his mask. A memory of his first visit to me flashed before my eyes.

‘As long as you don’t forget how handsome I am out of it.’ He replied. He brushed my cheek with the back of his finger. Then, he fist-bumped Jack.

‘Hi there, Jackie! You alright?’

‘Yeah.’

‘I’ll see you, girls!’ he quickly followed the rest inside.

 

Jack dropped the bud of her cigarette and killed it with the heel of her foot.

‘Your mouth is open.’ She said, as she headed for our trailer.

Quietly, I followed.

 

‘All done?’ Brush said, opening a beer for us on the countertop. I saw vague stains of black and white make-up on her fingers. ‘Did our little stray cat do well?’

Jack grinned. ‘She did! But I’m afraid she’ll be needing a floor cloth. Or a cold shower.’

Brush looked at her, puzzlement dancing over her face.

‘The boys just walked by, in full costume.’ Jack explained. ‘Chicago was practically drooling.’

Brush threw her head back and her loud laughter hit the walls of our small trailer. ‘Fuck Chicago, you’re such a groupie!’

‘I…I mean…’  was my clever retort.

‘I think she has a little crush on Aether.’ Jack continued.

‘Well, that doesn’t surprise me.’ The two spoke to each other as if I wasn’t there. ‘She is the one who brought our big cuddly ghoul home.’ Brush looked at me. ‘What have you been up to all the time you had him for yourself?’

I opened my mouth, but they steadily talked on. ‘He must have flashed those big blues at her. After that, there’s not much you can do.’

‘I thought he went full gay after he and Papa got together.’

‘Jack, you think everybody is gay.’

 

I sipped my beer, letting the banter flow over me.

‘You know what you should do?’ Brush suddenly aimed her attention towards me. ‘Wait for him backstage. He’s always so hot and energetic afterwards. Go ride the waves of his adrenaline.’ She rolled her hips and I chocked on my beer.

‘Is it true that he has, like, a gigantic penis?’

‘Oh my god!’ I yelled. ‘Could we please drop it?’

‘No.’ they said in unison.

 

‘I have to admit, I kind of admire your approach.’ Brush said.

‘You just go for it. Want some Papa action? You just flaunt your period at him. Hungry for some ghoul? You disappear with a bottle of wine and we don’t see you until the next morning.’

‘You used to be like that, when you first joined us.’ Jack said to her. ‘Water had like a whistle for you.’

‘Absolutely.’ Brush wiggled her eyebrows. ‘So you, Chicago, you just do whatever. This could be a short ride. Why wouldn’t you get yourself some ghoul along the way?’ she held out her bottle.

‘To ghoul sex!’ she shouted as we clunked.

‘To ghoul- oh, Jesus.’ Jack cursed. ‘I’m going to nap a little. I’ll get you when the show is over.’

 

Brush’s words rang in my head for the rest of the night, and so did the vision of my ghoul in his silver mask. The way his suit was tailored to fit his body so… perfectly. The longer I had to wait, the stronger the words sounded and the vision flashed. As soon as Jack fetched me to help her carry amps, I practically jolted into the backstage area. I heard the crowd slowly leaving the venue and was passed by roadies, already carrying cables and instruments. I looked over my left shoulder, where I saw Papa disappear in the direction of the dressing rooms, a girl on each arm. To my right stood Alpha, taking of his mask and running a hand through his sweaty hair. I turned again, to finally make my way up the stage, when two big arms caught me.

‘There you are!’ Omega heaved in my ear. I could feel his sweat through our clothes. When I turned to face him, I saw he was still fully dressed, fully masked.

‘Come with me.’ I said.

 

My ghoul happily received the kisses I placed in his neck after I had pulled him into the nearest broom closet. He tasted like sweat. I felt how his whole body beamed: his blood rushed through his body, and he breathed shallow. His arms and legs were restless. His fingers tugged at my clothes. Adrenaline indeed.

‘Leave it on.’ I said, when he reached for his mask. His blue eyes turned dark in a lustful fog. He firmly grabbed my ass as I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his chest, and pushed me against him. We both moaned at the contact with his hard Erection.

‘Yes.’ I whispered. ‘Oh, yes!’

 

I tugged his pants open and dropped to my knees. Omega let out a loud grunt when I took him into my mouth. There was no reason to take this slow, I thought, as I sucked hard and bobbed my head. The ghoul seemed in ecstasy. He threw his head back and grunted again. Slowly, he brought his hands to my head. Applying just a little force, he steadied my rhythm and guided me over his Cock. I could hear him curse under his mask. I scratched my nails over his hips and he cursed louder.

I thought about the last time we were together, how we slept against each other, tipsy, partly undressed. It made my heart dance. I thought about how his tongue felt so soft against my slit, that one time. I thought about fucking him hard in my car. My ghoul whimpered above me.

 

‘I’m going to come!’ Omega whispered sharply and the sound fell flat in the tight broom closet. I hummed against him as an encouragement. He gasped, and clawed his hands in my hair. He thrusted his hips unevenly. I grasped him tighter. He moaned loudly and I tasted salt on the back of my tongue as he reached his climax. Proud, I moaned back. I sucked him all through a series of muttering in Swedish and English, before he gently pulled me away. I looked up at him, trying to catch my breath. His chest expanded widely as he heaved. I wiped my mouth and swallowed again. I took his hands when he reached for me to help me up.

 

His heated eyes were so expressive they almost spoke to me. I placed my hands on his beautiful chest and felt his heartbeat normalize. We stared at each other, speechless. Then, he tore off his mask and kissed me harder than anyone ever had. He backed me up against the wall as he leaned against me. I reveled under the weight of his body. Devils, he could crush me, right here and now, and I wouldn’t even mind. His upper leg pressed firmly against my crotch. I got so hot I had to break away for air.

 

‘I had to.’ I heaved. ‘When I saw you tonight, this was all I could think about. All that was on my mind was that I wanted to make you come. Like this.’

‘Thank you, sweetheart.’ He whispered hotly in my ear. Then he bit me hard. Fire jolted up through my body starting in my cunt. My knees would have given and I would have dropped to the ground had he not been holding me in place. He roughly worked a hand under my shirt, when a loud knock on the door disturbed us.

 

We both looked up. Somebody probably must have bumped into the wood, but the tension inside was broken. We heard the roadies outside haul in the last pieces of equipment. Then, the light went out.

‘Shit. Are they closing up?’ I said.

‘I don’t know.’ I heard the noise of his belt and his weight shifted off me.

‘Let’s get back, before we get locked in.’ I told him. I felt lips against my forehead. Gentle, it was. _He_ was gentle. My heart reacted the same way as it did when I saw him outside, a couple of hours befor. I ran my hands over his back and wondered if telling him how I really felt would ruin it.

 

A stripe of light fell on our faces as he opened the door. Not a soul outside. He tugged on his clothes a last time to check if everything was in place, and then he checked me. He held my hand all the way back to the busses, and I realized how badly I wanted him to never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr now! Come stalk me.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bearfeat42


End file.
